À la dernière minute
by Eyto
Summary: [OS] L'Organisation est comme un iceberg : il y a la surface, et la partie immergée. C'est au fond ce celle-ci que Gin retient Sherry, et c'est également là-bas qu'Akai se rend, comptant bien ressortir avec elle.


**À la dernière minute**

Plus on y réfléchissait, plus c'était cohérent.

L'Organisation était un magnifique iceberg, qui flottait dans un immense océan. Un bloc de glace aussi froid qu'eux. On y trouvait de la sympathie, mais il y avait la partie immergée, celle qui était sous la surface de l'eau. C'est dans cette partie que se trouvait Gin, mais aussi Rye. Mais c'est de l'autre partie que se trouvait Shiho Miyano, Sherry, la personne qui était détestée par l'homme au chapeau et l'actrice sous le nom de code de Vermouth.

Détesté était bien un grand mot pour Gin. C'est vrai, il y avait quelque chose de pas très net derrière tout ça. Que se passerait-il si le pire des tueurs s'en prenait à la personne sage de l'Organisation ? Il sortait des profondeurs de l'océan et attrapait sa proie pour la mordre et la transformer en bouille.  
>Un homme infâme. Un diable.<p>

C'est ainsi qu'il en était là. c'était le même schéma. Un complexe d'Organisation, situé dans une crique au bord du rocher; un laboratoire dit abandonné et désinfecté.

Mais il y avait la partie extérieure, et celle plongée dans les profondeurs de la falaise.

Cependant, Gin était sorti de sa tanière et, même sans autorisation -il se considérait suffisamment puissant en rang pour se le permettre- avait arraché la petite fleur qui poussait tranquillement au sommet.

Tout comme ça avait été le cas avec Akemi Miyano.

- Votre code, demanda un agent.

C'était cette porte. La division internet s'y trouvait. Mais Shuichi n'avait pas le temps, sa protégée, sa petite amie, la personne qu'il aimait malgré son implication dans l'Organisation était en danger. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que cette personne répugnante allait lui faire, alors il n'avait pas le temps de donner un code, et quand bien même il n'en avait pas de toute manière.

Il se contenta de donner un coup de genou violent dans l'estomac de l'homme. Sa main se posa dans son dos pour le bloquer, puis son coude frappa sa colonne vertébrale.

L'homme en noir croisa le regard de Rye. Ses yeux étaient petits, et sa colère immense.

Akai se résigna à utiliser le passeport pour entrer. Il utilisa sa fabuleuse technique de Jeet Kune Do pour exploser l'obstacle qui le gênait, et continuer sa route. Et comme toute route est ornée de pierres et buissons, il devait se préparer.

En ce moment même, sa douce était sûrement en train d'être torturé. Il allait la tuer. Peut-être même profiter d'elle un instant, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

- Arrête, Rye. Tu ne peux pas-

Il se tourna à 90° et cogna la joue de l'homme avec son pied droit, ce qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du petit couloir, sa tête se fracassant contre le mur. Il n'était pas mort, seulement... assommé ?

- On ne bouge plus, cria un homme.

Une arme cette fois-ci ? Parfait.

Rye se baissa puis fit tomber à la renverse le second garde. Il tira par réflexe et explosa la seule source de lumière du couloir. Il suffit par la suite de le mettre KO à l'aide d'un autre coup de pied bien placé.

Puis enfin, il mit un terme à son voyage. Le bout du couloir. Au fond. TOUT au fond.

Plus bas, il ne pouvait pas. Rye explosa la vitre de secours et récupéra un pic à glace puis ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup.

- Mh ? s'étonna Gin.

Il était de dos, debout, devant une Shiho couchée sur le sol terrorisé. Son haut était déchiré au couteau, son jean s'était transformé en short, du sang un peu partout sur son corps. L'homme en noir sourit sadiquement, mais ne s'attendit pas à une fin si précipitée.

Dans un élan de rage, de haine, et d'amour, il s'élança sur l'homme et planta sa hache dans son dos, le plus loin possible.

Shiho hurla.

- Tu crois sincèrement... que tu réussiras à t'en tirer ? cracha Gin.

- Peu importe. Tu iras en enfer en premier.

- Je t'y attends... Rye.

Et l'homme en noir s'écroula sur le sol.

Shiho Miyano laissa ses larmes couler. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un état pareil. La pauvre femme avait dû être traumatisé, la peur d'être utilisée pour finalement mourir.

- Dai-kun... souffla-t-elle.

Il l'enlaça. Serré contre lui. Ses mains pleines de sang se posèrent dans son dos. Et contre toute attente, la jeune femme enroula également ses bras autour de lui. Elle avait toujours été si froide avec lui... pour une fois, peut-être, elle allait lui faire confiance, et admettre que son amour était sincère.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Rye.

En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

L'instant fut de courte durée, puisque des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il semblait que l'Organisation ait envoyé des renforts, pour mettre Rye et Sherry dans une tombe au cimetière le plus proche... ou au fond de l'océan dans du ciment, à voir.

Rye se releva, et récupéra le fusil à pompe de Gin.

- Reste derrière.

Il referma de moitié la porte et rechargea son arme, décidé à sortir de la division interne en se battant. Mort ou vif.

Mais ensemble.


End file.
